Peripheral arterial disease is a significant medical condition affecting aged members of our society, and it disproportionately affects Veterans. Peripheral arterial disease deprives muscles in the legs of oxygen leading to muscle injury and leg pain. Exercise therapy may improve muscle strength and function. We have established an inter-disciplinary research team with expertise in vascular surgery, vascular biology, skeletal muscle physiology, imaging, and large animal modeling of disease. In this proposal we will use this expertise to develop and test isolated hindlimb muscle group strength in our large animal model of ischemic myopathy.